1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, an image display method, a portable device with a photography function, and a computer readable medium storing an image display program, and more particularly relates to an image display device, image display method, portable device with photography function, and computer readable medium storing an image display program that are for displaying an image in accordance with image data including photography information including position information and attitude angle information, which position information represents a photography position and which attitude angle information represents an attitude angle of a camera at a time of photography.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with image data of an image photographed by a digital camera or the like, photography information including a photography position, a photography direction and the like at the time of photography is memorized. This photography information is utilized when the image is replayed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application (JP-A) No. 2007-129407 has proposed: memorizing position information and direction information detected at a time of photography together with image data; associating the memorized position information and image data with map data; displaying icons, with direction characteristics, in a map display screen; and, in accordance with selection of a displayed icon, displaying the corresponding image.
Furthermore, JP-A No. 10-233985 has proposed memorizing corresponding GPS information with photographic images and, based on the GPS information, displaying thumbnail images of the photographic images at corresponding positions of a map, which is displayed based on map data.
However, with the technologies of JP-A Nos. 2007-129407 and 10-233985, when photography information such as position information, direction information and the like that is memorized together with image data is used in implementing replay of an image, map data requiring bulky amounts of data is required in addition to the image data and photography information. Moreover, it is not possible to reproduce a sense of place of the time of photography during replay simply by displaying an icon, a thumbnail image or the like, in addition to which it is difficult to intuitively understand positional relationships with other photographs that were taken in the vicinity.